


Without Words

by penscritch



Series: Wizardess Heart collection [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Headmaster!Klaus, Marriage, Professor!MC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is having a bad day. Lena makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I’ve never written a het smut-fic. This is a massive failing I need to correct immediately. I hope this is a good first attempt. XD

Klaus had been poring over his work when he decided he’d had enough. He took off his glasses, shut his eyes, and massaged the bridge of his nose. His eyes smarted – he’d spent too long staring at words that wouldn’t change no matter how much he wished otherwise. There was only so much he could do as Headmaster.

He stood from his desk. Even the action of taking the chair and pushing it back in place after he’d left it somehow irritated him. Everything felt wrong, skewed in incomprehensible ways that twisted the world darker. There was not enough light.

He made his way down the hall and its twists and turns. The door was open and he stood at the entrance.

Lena sorted through herbs and magical plants at her workbench, wearing the pink working dress she favored. The material it was made of was almost canvas in toughness but had a softer, smoother texture. His footsteps alerted her to his presence and she turned around.

“Darling!” she smiled at him, then faltered when she noticed the look on his face. He didn’t know what he looked like but there was a warm welcome in her eyes and in her body when he took her in his arms.

He held her as her hands reached up to hold his face as she studied him. There was a wry tilt to her mouth, sympathetic. She pulled him down to her and kissed him.

It felt like a thaw, or perhaps simply like coming home. It was like stepping through the door and dropping keys, coat, briefcase and all in a pile on the floor where it could be left for later because there was nothing of any particular importance that could not wait for tomorrow. Tension uncoiled from his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized he had, slipping away beneath her hands.

His lips left hers slowly, the touch lingering as he bent to the side to trail his mouth along the slim column of her neck. The quick inhalation of breath was sweet and the half-borne squeak of protest quirked up one side of his mouth as he leisurely made his way along her skin.

Despite having been married for years, she still flushed when he stopped to press a kiss behind her ear, proprietary. She nipped his ear in retaliation and he had to hide a smirk in her hair. It was loose and he’d tangled his hands in the thick brown glory of it.

Not for the first time, Klaus found himself irritated by her dress. Taking it off was a far more complicated procedure than it should have been. Judging by the scowl on Lena’s face, she thought much the same of about the buttons lining his waistcoat and shirt. Her nimble fingers made their way down with a seamstress’ ease but there were many buttons. He hadn’t even untangled half of her from her dress but she’d already gotten him out of his waistcoat, which was better progress than he’d managed with her clothes. It called for a distraction.

He hefted her into his arms and made his way to the door. Lena grumbled in protest but settled soon enough, arms around his neck and taking the opportunity to wage war by showering kisses everywhere she could reach. He’d taught her so well.

Lena’s hand sliding beneath his open shirt almost made him drop her, startled. She giggled, and he pinched her bottom, a low laugh rumbling from him when she squealed indignantly.

By then they’d reached the bedroom and he walked through the open door to drop her, still giggling, onto the bed.

He shrugged off his shirt and shucked his pants, while Lena got rid of the offending dress. Then there was only Lena and her smile and the heat in her eyes, her body bare and beautiful before him on creamy sheets. He settled over her in a long sprawl that she opened herself to with a quiet sigh of contentment.

He kissed her, over and over again. On her shoulders, so small compared to his. Her breasts, soft and full and down the valley between them to her stomach as she moaned. She was a little ticklish here, and he blew a breath there just above her bellybutton, teasing. Lena gave a little hiccup of surprise and smacked him half-heartedly on the shoulder, tugging at him to come up.

Klaus took his time, kissing his way back up again as she grabbed him and gave him the kiss of his life, a little pushy and a lot intense. He smirked into it, even when she clutched a little harder at his hair – he wouldn’t go bald but it would be a fun prospect to bring up to her later. He made a note of it and then his brain blanked out as he slid into her in a shivering wave. She was so warm.

Lena made soft, helpless noises as they moved and it drove him harder – a lance of desire that pierced his heart and set it aflame. It was hard to tell who was trembling and who pushed who onwards towards that unseen goal, her hands and her legs drawing him close or his arms strained with the effort of holding himself in place while he pushed them together again and again.

Then she drew tight around him and gave a small cry, wet and slick where they were joined. Her kiss afterwards, heartfelt and adoring, made him undone.

They lay together, close and sticky as Klaus shifted so he could bring one edge of the sheet up to cover them like a blanket. Lena settled on him contentedly, a hand stroking his chest. He thought, not without some humor, of the incident in the greenhouse early in their acquaintance.

“Is it Hinomoto?” she asked – mumbled, really – into his chest. He sighed, remembering an envelope with a single letter containing news far more serious than its plain, ordinary appearance warranted.

“Yes,” he said.

She made another sympathetic noise and hugged him tighter as he did likewise, arm tightening around her waist. It wasn’t long before Lena’s breathing soon evened into the measured rhythm of sleep. He watched the sunlight streaming through the window scattering motes of dust like stars in the air, soothed by the lazy motions and warmth until he too fell asleep in the cradle of summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus was in a bad mood because he received notice about A Certain Loose End (AKA Azusa). This fic is kind of a prequel to the Apocalyptic King Arthur AU in which Azusa tries yet another method to fulfill his life’s goal, fails to resurrect his brother, and looses/summons a world-destroying monster instead. At this point, Klaus just received news that suspicious things were going on in Hinomoto with Azusa and has a very uncomfortable instinct that things are going to go wrong. Which they do.
> 
> (I promise a happy ending though, so no worries.)
> 
> For those concerned about the house’s architecture (it’s the MC’s house), I imagine that sometime during their marriage, Klaus and the MC renovated a bit. It’s bigger now (hence hallways) and has more rooms including a study for Klaus, the MC’s workroom, a general workroom for big experiments, a library, a master bedroom, a bathroom, and a guest room. Eventually (when they get kids), it’s going to be expanded further to add two rooms for them.


End file.
